Different arrangements are known for mounting external mirrors on vehicles. On large, commercial vehicles, such as trucks and buses, mirrors are often secured within mirror housing on support arms which locate the mirror away from the vehicle to provide a clear view of different areas around the vehicle. Depending on the size and design of the mirror, as well as the area around the vehicle, different mounting arrangements have been used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,549 discloses a bi-axially adjustable mirror mounting assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,357 discloses another vehicle mirror having a mirror housing which is supported in a manner that the housing may be bi-axially adjusted relative to a mirror support arm without undesired rotation. Typically, spherical couplings are used in these joints which are subject to wear. If too much wear occurs, vibration and shaking of the mirror pane can occur with possible loss or blur of some vision.